CrabApple
by DaveMotherFuckin'StriderIsMine
Summary: Okay so please ignore the title... Karkat is a socially awkward albino who is waiting for his first love to come back. All he has of his first love is a plush crab and a last name "Strider". He remembers red eyes much like his and thats all. If you do not like Albino Karkat dont read. And if you dont like Davekat dont read. Humanstuck. Rated M for future smut OuO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so just so you know. Im not very good at Kankri...and Im not very good at Karkat either...and this is my first homestuck fanfiction so PLEASE be gentle...Im sorry Im a failure...I give up...**

Disclaimer: I do not own homestuck. God Hussie does. 

-Be The Short Angry Albino  
"Come eat this food. Dont start complaining about it being nasty either. As much as I love your complaining Id rather not hear it. And further more..."  
"Shut up Kankri! Fuck! I dont want to hear you complain about my complaining your NookSniffer!" You scream cutting off his rant. You turn off your laptop and get up off your bed. You look around your rather messy room filled with nothing but gray and black items...and a bright red crab stuffed animal. You walk over and pick up the crab. You cuddle it to your chest and sigh.  
"Well if thats how you feel karkat I'll just leave. And why am I cooking for you? This is a woman's job! Gog I shouldnt be here..." You glare at the hallway and gently put the stuffed animal back in its spot. You storm out of your room and run down the stairs.  
"Ahhhhhh! Shut up! I'll eat the damn food! Just shut the fuck up!" You scream at your older brother. Your brother turns around and looks at you evenly.  
"Your hair dye is coming out Karkat. Why do you even dye your hair? That is such a woman thing to do..." Kankri starts yet another rant. You tune him out and flip him off before sitting down and eating his food. Its good, like always. But you'd never tell him that.  
"Hey dip-shit speaking of my hair dye. I need more fucking money to go get some damn dye." You say in-between bites. Kankri looks at you and shrugs.  
"Fine but you better pay me back. Still dont understand why you need this dye. Who cares what people think about you? What are you a girl?"  
"Oh gog! Kankri shut the fuck up! You know why I have to get dye. I dont want anyone other than you knowing Im a mother fucking albino." you scream at him throwing down your fork and storming out of the room. You run to your room and slam the door shut. You lay down on your bed and curl up into a ball. You look around your room and see the stuffed crab. You get up and grab it. You look down at it and lonliness immediatly overwhelms you. You take it with you to your bed and lay down next to it. You cuddle up to it and tears start falling down your cheeks as you remember who gave it to you.  
"You told me you'd hurry up and come back to take me away you fucking insufferable prick." You say quietly to no one. "Hurry up damn you Strider." You cuddle with the crab and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So surprsingly people are actually reading this shit. IDK why but they are. Well hers the crappy second chapter. And please somebody help me with this disaster! ANYWAYS uhm enjoy I guess? Oh please dont kill me but yes I ship kankrixcronus...and my headcanon for why Kankri despises woman is because when his and karkats mother and father split he got stuck with his mom and she was pretty much a neglectful, crack-whore.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own homestuck. Itd suck if I did -_-**

-Be Karkat

_**"Karkat come on! If you dont get your ass up here Im leaving you here alone!" he yells at you from three branches up. "Thats not fair you insufferable prick! Your arms and legs are longer than mine gog damn you!" You yell back climbing as quickly as you can. He laughs and smiles warmly at you. You look up and blush. Red eyes meet red eyes. Your one branch below and he helps you up. "Thanks ass hole" you mumble still blushing. He smiles at you and grabs your hand. Your blush deepens but you dont resist. "Karkat I have two things to tell you and one thing to ask." he says looking down at the ground. You look over at him and cock your head sideways. "What is it?" you ask timidly. He looks up and smiles sadly "I'm moving tomorrow, today was my last day to be with you." You go still. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME NOW?! OF ALL THE..." He cuts you off by kissing you. You freeze, all anger gone. You kiss him back. He removes his hand from yours and wraps his arm around your waist. "I love you karkat. Wait for me please? I'll be back I promise." he kissed you again. You nodded, to choked up to say a word. Later that night he gave you the plush crab. "Keep this and wait for me okay?" He kissed you again. "Okay" you whispered...**_You wake up due to a loud thump from downstairs. _Gog Damnit if that mother fucking ass hole Cronus is over again Im kicking my brother's ass. I was having that dream again...I wish he'd hurry up and come back I mean fuck we were 12 back then. We're fucking 17 now! _You think sitting up. You rub your eyes sleepidly. You look down at the plush crab and think _If it wasnt for that damn thing I'd think this was all a dream. _You hear another thud and narrow your eyes in annoyance. You storm "down stairs to findyour older brother shoved against the wall with Cronus' tongue shoved down his throat. "Hey fuckers!" Cronus turns toward unlit cigaretter tucked behind his ear. Kankri looking at you in annoyance. "Do you think you could keep your mother fucking make-outs, fucking quiet?! I was asleep till you fuckers decided to fucking eat eachothers faces on every damn wall here!" You scream at them. Cronus smiles fixing to say something but Kankri cuts him off. "Gog Karkat just go to bed! No one wants to here your woman-like complaining. Now go back to bed or if you want to continue acting like a female then go into the kitchen or clean that room of yours. And dont you have school tomorrow? Gog your just like mom, doesnt give a fuck about anyone else and does as she pleases." Your fuming and start screaming again "ME ACTING LIKE A FUCKING WOMAN?! I WASNT THE ONE SHOVED UP AGAINST THE WALL BY MY BOYFRIEND WITH HIS DAMN TONGUE DOWN MY THROAT YOU FUCKING NOOK SNIFFER! THAT WAS YOUR SORRY ASS! JUST LIKE THOSE LOOSE FUCKING WOMEN YOU HATE SO GOG DAMN MUCH!" You turn on your heel and storm back upstairs and slam your door. You throw everything in sight against the far wall. Including your crab. You dont reliase it till after youve already thrown it. "Fuck!" you run over and pick it up craddling it to your chest. You look out your window and sigh. "Why dont you just get here already. Im tired of fucking waiting for your damn ass Strider." You sigh again and lay your crab down on your bed. You set your alarm for 5:30am, since Kankri was right, you have school tomorrow. _Hurry up and take me away from this gog awful fucking place. _You fall asleep and have the same dream as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SOOOOOOO SORRY! :( I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! And I know this chapter is short...I had finals today so Im kinda brain fried right now...sorry...**

-Be the Cool Kid

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" You roll over and glare at the alarm clock, "Fuck alarm clock, shut up." you hit it and crush it. But you're not angry, cool kids dont get angry. You get up and roll out of bed, not worrying about your appearance, cool kids dont worry about that kind of stuff. You walk into your bathroom and get attacked by a pile of plush rumped smuppets. You blink back rage...wait no...you dont feel rage. Cool kids are always calm and in control of their emotions. You eventually get out of the hundreds of smuppets and turn on the shower before stripping, taking your aviators off last. You look in the mirror, red eyes looking back at you. You look away from the mirror, your red irises reminding you a certain short angry albino. You smirk at the thought of him, he was always small and scrawny. You wonder if he had filled out any since you to had been gone. A pange of longing and sadness shot through your chest, you winced at the uncool feelings. You shake all thoughts of him from you mind and climbed in the shower. "Hmph maybe I'll see him today, I doubt him and that annoying ass brother of his have moved." you smile brightly continueing to speak your thoughts aloud, "I bet I'll see him at least once while we're here." "See who Dave?" You jump and accidently drop the soap, great. "Damnit bro! Im talking a fucking shower, what the hell do you want?" your fuming and no longer try to hide it, which you know will pay for not being cool or ironic later but right now you dont care. "Strife before you head off to school. And you better win or you're not getting your shades back." your bro says unemotionally as always. "Damnit bro!" your jerk open the shower curtain only to discover, even though you already knew, that your Bro was gone...and so were your shades. You sighed and ran your hand through your soaking hair before getting dressed and heading up to the roof of your apartment complex. A strife on your first day of school, and the day you'll have the possibility to see Karkat again. Great day to be a Strider...


End file.
